Wonders of Life
by Alian Marvell
Summary: Random Nalu one shots, Heart is like a glass As Delicate as a glass This can break easily Shatter as a glass Read and Review. Request any one shot you like, send me a note!


_Heart is like a glass _

_As Delicate as a glass _

_This can break easily_

_Shatter as a glass _

_And fall to the ground _

_And scatter all around _

_Never to be found _

_**Tears **_

She cried, Cried till her heart content. But the tears won't stop. The tears finally find a way out of her eyes. It was like they won't stop. The tears fell like a waterfall. Her heart broke and won't be glued together, no one will try to find the pieces and fix them.

_One one . . . _

It has been weeks since her Dear Mother died. Weeks since she has been looked in her room and been crying. Because she knew the happiness in her life was gone and won't come back.

"Mama…."

_**He shouted **_

He screamed, shouted for him. He looked everywhere for him. Where is he? Why did he left? He is alone, all by himself in this big world. He isn't the one who gives up so easily. He will find him. Even if it costs his life. He had promised to himself that he will. One day or another. He will find his Father.

His Father . . .

He was the one who took care of him, the one who taught him, and the one who loved him. So how can he disappear so suddenly? He is big red dragon for heaven sake!

"Igneel …."

_But still someone picks them up _

_Gluing them up, Sticking them together _

_Until it was brand new _

_Just like it was_

_But more light hearted _

_**She will never smile**_

She still hasn't forgotten. She still isn't over it. She still never smiles. She still is like what she used to be months before. The loss is so much for her at an early age. Her father dosen't talk to her. Pretend like she doesn't exits. He chose money over her daughter.

"Dear?" Her maid said gently to her afraid she might not hurt the delicate girl.

"Yes, Spetto-san?" She said.

"Why don't you go outside? It might brighten up your mode" her maid Suggested.

She said nothing for a few seconds, But then she sat up and replied with a soft "OK" and went to the said destination.

"Layla, do you really have to go?"

_**He will never stop**_

He keeps running. He never stops. He never will. He has to find him. He still thinks that his father has gone to find some food and will come back after a long time, He really wants to believe it but Truth hurts. He was still looking. The Sun shone brightly above him and his hope is slowly fading away.

And slowly he goes to the end of forest.

_Blink _

_The darkness fades . . . _

_Blink _

_The light appears. . ._

_Blink _

_The star shines. . . ._

_Blink _

_And there you were _

_**When sadness meets hurt **_

Her feet took her to a quiet yet beautiful place. She kept looking to her ground. The sun was shinning above her head. She blinked back tears and continued to walk to her destination.

As she reached her destination she looked around. The place was perfect for her. How come she didn't know about it? The trees stood highly. The chirping of the tress sounded like melody to her ears.

She sat down on the dirt. Rested her Head against the tree. "Mama. . ." she whimpered. " do you really have to go? What can I do with you?". The tears found a way out of her eyes. As she cried, cried her heart out, even though it won't be enough.

Her head turned a perfect 90 degrees as she heard rustling of leaves.

_And there she met him . . . ._

_And there sadness met hurt._

He slowly goes to the end of the forest. Leaving his memories alone. Searching for new place, for a change. He will never cry. Igneel said that a brave Dragon Slayer rarely cries. He has to be brave for his father's sake. As he reached his said destination, a whimpering and a crying voice reached his sensitive ears. He moved closer to see who was crying. Then he saw a figure, he moved closer and the bushes rustled. The voice met her ears and 'the figure' turned its face towards his direction.

_In a heartbeat;_

_Their eyes met. _

_In a heartbeat _

_Sadness met Hurt_

**So how is it? Sorry if its crappy. I tried my best. Forgive~~ I have been dying to do something like this. **

**My writing skills are not that good but hey I am only 11! :D forgive me if it not good. Its my first attempt at drawing something like this! **

**Highly inspired by a wonderful writer: ****Fiamatta Montague**** and "Only one" by Yellow Card. **

**Review please! And tell me if I should continue it**


End file.
